


Got the Boots That's Black to Match

by sweeterthankarma



Series: SKAM Fic Challenge August 2020 [3]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Because of course he does, Crack Treated Seriously, Even dresses up as Lil Nas X for Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humor, M/M, Party Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: “Who are you supposed to be?” Isak asks, giving Even a very obvious once over. He’s dressed in all black, a getup reminiscent of a cowboy suit, but it’s got a modern touch added to it thanks to silver tassels and a variety of pop culture related patches sewn onto nearly every inch of his jacket— or rather, hot glue gunned onto it, upon closer inspection. A rainbow pride patch slinks up his arm, starting at his elbow and coming unglued at the base of his bicep, and Isak reaches out to adjust it, his fingers coming away sticky.
Relationships: Eskild Tryggvason & Isak Valtersen, Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: SKAM Fic Challenge August 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867486
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Got the Boots That's Black to Match

**Author's Note:**

> For thirty one days, I'll be writing and posting SKAM fics inspired by the prompts listed [here](https://www.writerswrite.co.za/31-writing-prompts-for-august-2020/). These fics will be anywhere from 100-1,000 words approximately, will be for different characters and relationships, canon and non-canon, within the original Norwegian SKAM universe. All fics will stand alone. Check out the prompt list and let me know if you have any ideas for what you'd like me to write on a specific day!
> 
> Day 3 Prompt: Hello, I'm...
> 
> Title comes from the song "Old Town Road" by Lil Nas X, of course.

Noora, Eva and Vilde bustle past Isak in the kitchen, each hurrying already overflowing bottles of champagne into the bathroom sink in hopes to catch the excess liquid that isn’t pouring into their mouths. They know Isak well enough— and Eskild, because it’s not just Isak’s fault, contrary to Even’s teasings— to know that the kitchen sink is always filled with dishes, hardly ever able to be used aside from mere handwashing and occasionally throwing a few extra forks into the mess.

Isak stands in front of it, blocking the pileup of plates and holding tight onto his contribution to the alcohol themed Yankee swap that the girls have seemingly begun without everyone else. It’s a new kind of rosé, made and branded by rapper Post Malone, of all people, and though neither Isak or Even are the biggest fans of his music, Isak has to admit: he’s already taken a sip of it and it’s not bad. He’s more of a beer person anyway, but their budget for this game had to go higher than an average six pack of Ringnes, so he splurged. 

As soon as Even walks into the room, another idea of splurging comes to Isak’s mind. A much more fun one, he thinks.

“Who are you supposed to be?” Isak asks, giving Even a very obvious once over. He’s dressed in all black, a getup reminiscent of a cowboy suit, but it’s got a modern touch added to it thanks to silver tassels and a variety of pop culture related patches sewn onto nearly every inch of his jacket— or rather, _hot glue gunned_ onto it, upon closer inspection. A rainbow pride patch slinks up his arm, starting at his elbow and coming unglued at the base of his bicep, and Isak reaches out to adjust it, his fingers coming away sticky.

“Hello, I’m the love of your life,” Even states like it’s obvious, and Isak beams, toothy and so wide that his cheeks hurt almost immediately. Because that fact _is_ rather obvious, actually.

“Damn right you are,” he replies, and then leans up to wrap his arms around Even’s neck, pulling him down for a deep kiss that’s more akin to the ones he’d give him _after_ he’d downed the whole bottle of wine still in his grasp. 

“But I know that,” Isak says when they break apart. “So really, who are you supposed to be?”

Even almost looks a little pained. “Really, Isak?” He gestures towards the pin on his lapel, a glittery embroidered cowboy hat that matches the larger, life size one sitting atop his head. Isak just shrugs. 

“Oh my god,” Eskild practically screams from the entrance to the kitchen, making his presence known with a loud _thud_ as he steels himself against the wall. “Lil Nas X!”

He’s dressed up as Lady Gaga, and the only reason Isak knows this is one, because Eskild told him about his plan nearly twenty times in the past week; two, because he was dragged along to help him buy hot pink duct tape to use as the basis of his futuristic outfit, and three, “Chromatica” has been playing in their apartment non-stop nearly every day. (Yes, Isak knows the name of the album, and yes, he also maybe, sort of, kind of likes it himself.)

Eskild flips his faux ponytail before coming over to admire Even’s contribution to the festivities, and he beams as he does so. 

“Old Town Road!” Eskild says, turning to Isak with an expectant eye. He does a little jig, one that Even copies after giving Eskild an approving nod, and if Isak weren't so in love with him, he'd cringe.

“Who?” Isak asks, still dumbfounded, and Eskild matches Even’s former expression, radiating pure disappointment.

“Baby gay, you have so much to learn,” he sighs.

“Yeah,” Linn pipes up from the corner of the room, sitting on the counter in sweatpants and a white t-shirt that says “costume” in black Sharpie ink, “even _I_ know who Lil Nas X is.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please let me know! Comments and kudos make my day. 
> 
> Come say hi at my Tumblr blog [here!](https://sweeterthankarma.tumblr.com/)


End file.
